


To Be Her Man

by ProfessorFrankly



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019-2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFrankly/pseuds/ProfessorFrankly
Summary: Steve Rogers and Darcy Lewis enjoy a lazy morning after.





	To Be Her Man

**Author's Note:**

> For Fluff Bingo slot "Lazy Mornings". This is pre-Winter Soldier head canon. I haven't really written anything in the MCU before, but I always kind of thought he'd like the fire and spirit that comes with Darcy Lewis.

Darcy stretched her arms over her head, pointing her toes toward the foot of her bed while indulging in the full body shudder that came from feeling all the pleasant aches from an amazing--and unexpected--night with an amorous super soldier.

“Well, aren’t you gorgeous, doll?” The broad Brooklyn accent made her smirk as she looked up and into deep blue eyes. 

She gave Steve a once over, letting her eyes linger on his perfectly sculpted abs. “You’re not so bad, yourself,” she remarked. 

He chuckled as he wandered back over to the bed, climbing in and setting himself on top of her, rubbing gently against all that soft, silken skin. “Thanks, but I can see that I’m not the prettiest one in this bed.”

She spread her legs a little, letting him drop between them, and raised her right leg to run her foot over his calf and the back of his knee. “You say the sweetest things,” she crooned, and tilted her head back so that he could lay a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips. 

Steve kissed her softly, elbows resting on either side of her head, and began to move, just a little, gently letting her feel his hardening cock against the apex of her thigh, in the crease where it met her groin. She hummed, low and approving, before breaking off the kiss and whispering, “Got plans for the morning, soldier?”

“You’re looking at them, sweetheart,” he said huskily, picking up his pace a little bit. “I’m thinking slow, lazy, and sweet. Followed by my making you pancakes, because that’s about the only thing I know how to make that I won’t completely ruin for breakfast, then more lazy loving. And later, if we feel like it, ordering in lunch from that little place on fifth you like.”

“They don’t deliver, Steve,” Darcy said breathlessly, as Steve started nibbling on her neck and working his way down. He captured a plump, pink nipple in his teeth, tugging lightly as she gasped, and soothed it with his tongue before looking up.

“So I’ll pull a page from Tony’s book and throw money at them,” he said, and smirked.

“Why, Steve Rogers,” Darcy said saucily. “Whatever happened to my thrifty Brooklyn boy?”

“He got lucky enough to end up in your bed,” Steve said, grinned, and tugged the other nipple between his teeth before sliding down to lay between her spread legs.

He’d said slow, and he certainly gave her that, using gentle, lazy licks to arouse and soothe sensitive pink folds that had certainly taken a bit of friction the night before. It became a tease, the sedate pace not quickening even with Darcy’s pleas, until orgasm rolled gently over her, and Steve leaned up. “Can you take me again, honey?” 

“Please, Steve,” she said, reaching for his face and kissing him deeply before drawing back. “In me, please.”

He reached between them, lining himself up, then pushed gently into her, the silken slide making him groan. They’d decided the night before to forego condoms, given his inability to catch anything. Darcy was clean, and on birth control, and it was her personal preference to go without. Her breath caught at the sensation of him gently rolling his hips into her, and she started to raise her own hips to meet him, keeping the lazy pace he set. 

As they started to get desperate, Steve picked up the pace, and leaned up a bit to give himself room, running a hand down her belly to rub two fingers over her clit. She shouted his name as she came, and he followed her over.

He barely held himself up enough to not crush her as he gently slid free and rolled off the bed to find a wet washcloth to clean them up. Steve brought it back to her bed, gently cleaning her folds before laying down next to her and gathering Darcy to his chest. “You alright there?” he asked.

“Perfect,” she mumbled. “I just need to get up and use the bathroom soon. Later. Cuddles now.”

Steve chuckled and tightened his arms around her. “I can do that.”

Content, they lay quietly for a few minutes until Darcy sighed deeply. “OK, I really need to go.”

He let her go, and she bounced off the bed to the bathroom. He watched her naked back disappear through the bathroom door and smiled softly. The view was just a great from the back as it was from the front.

He was a lucky man, and he knew it.

If she’d have him, he’d be her lucky man.

They’d been dating for six months, since Darcy had come back to the Tower with Jane Foster after the events in London that led to the death of Loki. Apparently, she’d dumped some shmuck who didn’t know what he’d had while she’d been there, and in the beginning, she hadn’t been looking for a relationship. Steve wasn’t really ready, either, though he really liked the fiery brunette with the great gams and killer smile. 

Anyone who could tase Thor had his deepest admiration and respect.

So they’d started off slow. A coffee date there. An art gallery showing here. A protest over working conditions in Oscorp factories; an Assemble call that had a villain attempting to take over the Tower that ended with Steve and Darcy back-to-back in Jane’s lab.

Yeah, he’d been pretty much a goner at that point.

“Thinking deep thoughts, there, soldier?” Darcy teased as she came back into the room and clambered back into her spot on his chest.

“Just thinking about gone I am on you,” Steve said honestly. “Wondering if you’d let me be your man.”

Darcy sat up to look him in the eyes. “And what does that mean to you, Steve?”

“Well, I’d be your fella, and we’d be exclusive, and we’d be thinking about wedding rings sometime in the future, when you’re ready for it,” Steve said. “I know things are a little different now than they were when I was growing up, and we don’t necessarily need a wedding for me to be your man. I guess it just means that I’d be yours. In whatever way you need me.”

“Aw, Steve,” Darcy said, sniffling a little bit. “You can be mine if I can be yours.”

“Yeah?” he asked, smiling widely.

“Yeah,” she affirmed, and leaned forward to kiss him.

He met her lips with his, reaching to hold her to him, and sealing the bargain.

  
  



End file.
